The Way U Are (song)
Lyrics |-|Korean= 첫눈에 반하기는 힘들어 널 보기전엔 믿었었지 생각이 바뀌는 건 참 쉬운 걸 난 어리석게 혼자였지 애 쓴다고 될 일은 아닌걸 자연스레 가고 싶어 내 눈물 속에 있는 환상 안에서만 바라던 네 진심 속에 있는 사랑을 피워 주게 할래 그 너의 생각 너의 관심 네 귀에 달려 있던 귀걸이 네 몸무게 너 만의 향기 너의 몸짓 모든걸 알고 싶어 이런 내게 It’s about the way you are 모두가 외로움을 말하지 널 원하던 날을 건너 머리를 비울 수가 있다던지 하는 건 이제 관심 없어 내 눈물 속에 있는 환상 안에서만 바라던 네 진심 속에 있는 사랑을 피워 주게 할래 그 너의 생각 너의 관심 네 귀에 달려 있던 귀걸이 네 몸무게 너 만의 향기 너의 몸짓 모든걸 알고 싶어 이런 내게 It’s about the way you are 싫다고는 하지마 네가 느낀 대로야 돌이킬수 없잖아 It’s about the way you are 싫다고는 하지마 네가 느낀 대로야 돌이킬수 없잖아 It’s about the way you are It’s about the It’s about the way you are 그 너의 생각 너의 관심 네 귀에 달려 있던 귀걸이 네 몸무게 너 만의 향기 너의 몸짓 모든걸 알고 싶어 이런 내게 It’s about the way you are 그 너의 생각 너의 관심 네 귀에 달려 있던 귀걸이 네 몸무게 너 만의 향기 너의 몸짓 모든걸 알고 싶어 이런 내게 It’s about the way you are |-|Romanized= cheotnune banhagineun himdeureo neol bogijeonen mideosseotji saenggagi bakkwineun geon cham swiun geol nan eoriseokge honjayeotji ae sseundago doel ireun aningeol jayeonseure gago sipeo nae nunmul soge itneun hwansang aneseoman baradeon ne jinsim soge itneun sarangeul piwo juge hallae geu neoui saenggak neoui gwansim ne gwie dallyeo itdeon gwigeori ne mommuge neo manui hyanggi neoui momjit modeungeol algo sipeo ireon naege It’s about the way you are moduga oeroumeul malhaji neol wonhadeon nareul geonneo meorireul biul suga itdadeonji haneun geon ije gwansim eobseo nae nunmul soge itneun hwansang aneseoman baradeon ne jinsim soge itneun sarangeul piwo juge hallae geu neoui saenggak neoui gwansim ne gwie dallyeo itdeon gwigeori ne mommuge neo manui hyanggi neoui momjit modeungeol algo sipeo ireon naege It’s about the way you are silhdagoneun hajima nega neukkin daeroya dorikilsu eobtjanha It’s about the way you are silhdagoneun hajima nega neukkin daeroya dorikilsu eobtjanha It’s about the way you are It’s about the It’s about the way you are geu neoui saenggak neoui gwansim ne gwie dallyeo itdeon gwigeori ne mommuge neo manui hyanggi neoui momjit modeungeol algo sipeo ireon naege It’s about the way you are geu neoui saenggak neoui gwansim ne gwie dallyeo itdeon gwigeori ne mommuge neo manui hyanggi neoui momjit modeungeol algo sipeo ireon naege It’s about the way you are |-|English= I didn’t believe in love at first sight till the day we met I didn’t realize how easy it was to change the way I feel I used to foolishly bear with loneliness Let the impossible things pass by Let memories slowly fade I can only hold back the tears And stand and wait in the illusions The love hiding in your heart will definitely want to show itself I want to know about your hobbies, your thoughts The earrings on your ears, and even your weight Your scent, your every move I want to know everything about you, that’s how it is It’s about the way you are They talk about how loneliness will let the days you miss pass by. Even now, I won’t worry about if it’s still possible to erase you from my memories. I can only hold back the tears And stand and wait in the illusions This love in your heart, Does it still wish to express itself? OH I want to know about your hobbies, your thoughts The earrings on your ears, and even your weight Your scent, your every move I want to know everything about you, that’s how it is It’s about the way you are Don’t say you don’t like it That the feeling it gives you is plain, you can no longer avoid it It’s about the way you are Don’t say you don’t like it That the feeling it gives you is plain, you can no longer avoid it It’s about the way you are It’s about the It’s about the way you are I want to know about your hobbies, your thoughts The earrings on your ears, and even your weight Your scent, your every move I want to know everything about you, that’s how it is It’s about the way you are I want to know about your hobbies, your thoughts The earrings on your ears, and even your weight Your scent, your every move I want to know everything about you, that’s how it is It’s about the way you are Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs